


Sail Away Sweet Brother

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brian May's Song, Gen, Letter, Pre-Canon, Queen Band Song, Sail Away Sweet Sister, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Just after Theon is taken away from home, Yara/Asha writes a letter to him.





	Sail Away Sweet Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> I've been listening to Sail Away Sweet Sister a lot recently, and this came to my mind. I wanted to post it before the last season starts, so I'm just in time haha.  
> I hope you all like it! 
> 
> The song's lyrics are in italic in the text. Special thank to Queen and Brian May, who obviously own the song.

Baby Brother, 

Today the rebellion our Father started and that killed our Brothers ended, our Father bent the knee and you were taken away from us. I know you’ll never read this letter but I had to tell you what I never got the chance to tell you, even if it might be to late now. 

_Forgive me for what I told you_ that might have hurt you in the past. I don’t always know how to be nice, and _my heart makes a fool of me_. Now, _you know I’ll never hold you_ again, and I wish I had been kinder, braver. However, _it’s plain that you ain’t no baby_ anymore, and it’s for you to be brave now. I’m not here to protect you anymore, you’ll have to defend yourself on your own. 

I’ve been told the Northerner that took you with him, that Lord Stark, has a lot of children of his own. I have to admit I’m jealous and scared you might find in them siblings to replace me. But since I care for you and your happiness, I try to wish _you’ll find somebody to love you_ over there in the North, at least _half as much as me_. _But when they let you down_ , because they will, remember me, and that no matter where you are and _no matter what you do_ , little brother, _my heart is always with you_. 

_Sail away, sweet_ brother. _Sail accross the sea._ I’ll be waiting for the day you’ll come _back to my arms again_. 

Your loving sister.


End file.
